Godly Games
by Way2manyfandoms
Summary: It's the 100th Hunger Games. Kronos is President Snow, and he's decided that he's going to stick all your favorite gods and goddesses in the Hunger Games. Wouldn't be a problem except the gods have all been turned mortal and stripped of their powers. Let's hope the fates are in their favor.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this a while ago, but I think the concept is cool and I'm in a posting mood so let's see what you all think.**

1

Hades Pov

He couldn't believe this was happening. First Nyx was chosen. 'Okay,' he thought, 'One could be a coincidence.' Then he was picked. There was no way the two mortal gods had been chosen by accident. Now he was watching the reapings from other districts. Sure enough, district one was Zeus and Hera. All twelve olympian gods, plus eleven minor gods and a titan. They were being rounded up for the slaughter.

It was bad enough that Kronos had risen and named himself president of this place, Panem. But, he had managed to round up the gods as well. Instead of outright killing them as they had expected, he turned them all into mortal teenagers and scattered them throughout the districts. Some of them thought they would just have to live out their lives as pathetic mortals, but others, like Hades, knew it was only a matter of time until this happened. The hunger games was such a perfect solution they all should've seen it coming.

"Should've, would've, could've." He muttered to himself. Now they were going to kill each other on live, mortal television, for Kronos's sick pleasure. Though in the end, one 'tribute' is left standing. If it was someone like Zeus there was no way he'd be left to live, but someone like Nyx, or me, he thought, someone who wants to live out their life in peace and not make trouble might be allowed to live.

He wondered if he might actually make it through this, but eventually he shook his head. He'd pissed off too many of the other gods, he probably had a huge target on his back already. He was strong enough to survive for a while, but there was no chance he'd be the last one standing.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." He chuckled. The odd were never favoring the lord of the dead, why should they favor a 17 year old boy named Hades?

Artemis Pov

To say Artemis was pissed would be an understatement. She was adjusting fine to mortal life, being a tad more cautious than than usual, but otherwise, her lifestyle hadn't changed much. Now she was being ripped away from the simple life she'd come to enjoy, and for what? To be killed like the beasts she hunted?

Though the carpet was soft, Artemis' well trained ears heard familiar footsteps sneaking up behind her.

"What do you want Apollo?" She snapped. Not bothering to turn around. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on top of hers. The biggest problem with the whole 'turning mortal thing' is that they were still living as siblings, and he was a year older than her. She was more mature so at 14 and 15 they looked the same age, but biologically, he was ten months older.

To say that drove her nuts would be the understatement of the millennia.

"So how are we going to do this sis?" He asked, his blond curls dangling in her face. She pushed him aside.

"I don't know, and I really don't care. Once we get in the arena, I suggest you stay away from me because now if you get too annoying, I can just shoot you." He laughed then nodded grimly.

"I guess my good looks will only get me so far." He said, and for the first time in quite a while, he wasn't making a joke. The sun began to set and Apollo let out an enormous, exaggerated yawn.

"I'm going to sleep, you?"

"You know the night is my domain. Whether or not I can actually control it any more." She said, he nodded and disappeared. She watched the moon, wishing with all her heart that she was up there with it, flying her chariot across the star speckled sky, watching the world rest.

She loved her brother, truly she did, but she couldn't think of family ties during this upcoming battle. After all everyone in that arena would be related in some way shape or form. She shivered a little, though the train was heated to at least 70 degrees. There were quite a few former immortals she wouldn't mind putting an arrow through but she would only have a chance at a handful. Could she win this? Hades yes. But could she live without most of her extended family?

'Fratricide.' She rolled the word around in her mouth, wondering if a stone would grow in her stomach. 'The killing of one's brother,' she thought, eyebrows furrowed, dark eyes tearing out into the night.

 **So that's that. Let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more, I live on reviews.** **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of this, also pretty short, but they will get longer I promise.**

2  
Zeus pov

Zeus pulled a winning smile for the crowd as he and Hera exited the train. Though his former wife wasn't thrilled, he was honestly a little excited for these games. He would finally be able to kill his pesky siblings and annoying relatives. Sure, maybe he would miss a few of his children, but he was king of the gods, and now this 18 year old body would make him king of the hunger games.

They were herded into the building where they'd prep for the opening ceremony. Zeus was hoping they'd put him in a toga, but you never knew with the crazy capital people. Their outfits were even worse than the ones people were wearing the first time the gods had stopped Kronos from taking over. A sour look appeared on his face. 'That cowardly rat,' he thought, 'why not kill us yourself in person?'

"Maybe you're scared a couple of mortal teenagers could whip your pathetic butt back into Tartarus." He muttered under his breath, they had before.

He was led to a room filled with what were obviously beauty products. He scowled and watched, rather disgusted as two giggling girls and one giggling guy entered and began a stream of pointless noise that endlessly gushed from their their throats. He was afraid he was going to throw up when they started undressing him.

"What do you think you're doing!" He thundered. Maybe he wasn't king of the gods anymore but he was still going to act like it.

"Come on now, we need to make make you look perfect handsome." One of the stylists said. Zeus gagged when he saw it was the guy who had spoken.

Only when every part of him, from the tips of his long blond hair to his toenails, was shiny as the floor tiles, did the mad rainbow people finally release him. They left the room still chattering like birds, and the guy even had the guts to wink at him. 'Now I'm really going to throw up,' he thought, frantically searching for a garbage can of some sort. Before he could rid himself of lunch, another person walked in. She was just as colorful as the others, but seemed a tad more sane.

Blabbing away, she handed him a toga, much to his delight, and gave him advice on what to do on the chariot. He smirked, not like he needed advice on how to win over a crowd, he had this game in the bag, as the mortals used to say.

Persephone Pov

Persephone fidgeted a little in her dress. It was entirely made of leaves, the kind of thing she used to wear all the time... Only she didn't remember it being so scratchy. She and Pan were standing in the district eleven chariot, waiting for the opening ceremony to begin. She looked around, craning her neck, trying to find her mother, or her husband, who she had surprisingly found she'd missed during the long winter months. Hades was easy to find, even his mortal body gave off a dark disposition.

He was right in front of them, district ten with Nyx. 'Why is she here?' Persephone wondered, 'she's a titan, and sided with Kronos 2/3 time.' She dismissed the thought and kept looking. There was her mother, three or four chariots ahead, with Dionysos. Persephone giggled when she saw her, it looked like she was wearing a haystack. But after a moment she realized something. She would get to see her mother again, but only right before she died. Her only hope for making it through these games was if her family thought her to innocent to kill. Knowing her family, she didn't like her odds. Her eyes welled with tears but she held them back.

Pan put a hand on her shoulder. His mortal body was two years older than hers, 15 to her 13. She'd had quite a bit of trouble adjusting and Pan had gone out of his way to help her in any way he could. She begun to look at him as a big brother, he fit the role perfectly. The thought made her even sadder. 'I hope he doesn't die badly.' She thought looking up at him with a grateful smile. Maybe he'd turn into a bird or a tree and just last out the games that way. She smiled, forgetting that none of them had their powers anymore.

The chariots began to roll out into the stadium. If it hadn't been for the big screens and booming microphones, the place would have looked like something straight out of Rome. Persephone watched the others on the screens as they went. Some looked cocky, others nervous, behind them, Apollo was practicing waving and blowing kisses while Artemis' eye rolled and she elbowed him continuously. Persephone giggled.

Her mother entered stock still and straight, head high and chin up, looking like the mighty goddess she really was, while Dionysos slumped forward, bored. You'd think he'd enjoy the party aspect of this event, Persephone thought.

Hades glared at the crowd when he came out, Nyx looked anywhere but at the people. Persephone and Pan rolled out, poised and proud, and when her smile began to quiver, Pan put his arm around her in a comforting gesture. She gave him another grateful smile, he'd gotten a lot of those over the past few years.

Then it was over, they were lead back into a building, separated and ushered to the rooms they'ed be staying in for the next week. Persephone had barely gotten a glimpse of her mother on the way back, she'd hoped to at least say hello. Maybe I'll see her at training tomorrow, she thought.

 **Like I said, short, but I think the next chapter is twice this long. I've started a new thing where I'm trying to post every** **Saturday. I've got a poll up with some of my other story ideas so when** **Saturday comes around and I don't have the next chapter ready I know what else people would like to see. So please take 30 seconds to take it, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again.**

3

Hermes POV

Hermes groaned as the green haired woman who'd traveled with them started bustling about his room.

"Wakey-wakey! Rise and shine! It's going to be a busy day!" The woman said with a stretched out smile. Hermes was done with these games already, he had barely managed keeping his ungodly hours (no pun intended) when he had god strength coffee to keep him going. Now he actually had to sleep and he didn't like it at all. The feeling of waking up after never really sleeping for millennia had given him a sort of sleeping beauty syndrome.

Minus the beauty that is.

Not really awake enough to listen the bimbo capital person, he only caught a few key details about the day's events.

Training.

Meeting with the other tributes.

Lunch.

Hermes was most excited about the lunch part.

After shoving down several pounds of grains and dairies, Hermes and his district partner, Hestia were corralled down to the basement. When they reached the entrance to the, uh, training, uh, place, a couple of guards shooed their escorts away.

"You will not speak or interact with tributes from other districts as if you had met them before. Understood?" One of the guards said. So some of the guys are in on it, and some aren't, he thought, glancing at Hestia and seeing that she had come to the same conclusion. Half of the others were already there when they walked in, and it was all Hermes could do not to go fist bump Apollo, slap Hephaestus on the back and catch up, but honestly he was a little afraid for his life. In a room full of deadly weapons, any regular mortal would be at least a little terrified right?

Throughout the morning they trained in absolute silence. The trainers at the different stations actually seemed to think it was strange that no one was talking. Hermes thought some of the gods were happy to have an excuse not to talk to each other. Hades for example, Artemis, Hecate, and Dionysus seemed content. Hermes wanted to hope this would turn into a happy family reunion, but he wasn't that naive.

Finally they were herded into a room for lunch. They were left alone, no guards in the room. The last one to exit said, "Now you may talk." Before leaving them to mingle. Hermes immediately went over to Hephaestus and slapped him on the back.

"Good to see you buddy." He said. Hephaestus gave him a grotesque grin. Being turned into a mortal had not done anything good for his facial features, if anything, his disfigurement was worse.

"Hermes, I didn't hear you come up, how have you been faring?"

"Well enough, mortal life has not hindered my... Craft, so i've been just fine."

Hephaestus laughed. "Of course the threat of being killed if you're caught wouldn't stop you from thieving."

"Not a chance."

Hermes glanced around to see most of the other gods interacting similarly, a couple stayed off to the side, primarily Nyx. Even Hades wasn't left out. After a tearful reunion with her mother, Persephone actually embraced her old husband, and he was no less surprised than anyone else.

"Hermes?" Hephaestus said, waving a hand in front of Hermes's face. The former god startled back to attention. "As I was saying, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do we survive this?"

"Oh. I don't know."

"No ideas?"

"Nah, I was trying not to think about the whole murder and dying thing."

"Gods, you're nearly as bad as Apollo!"

"I heard that!" The aforementioned god shouted across the room.

"He's not wrong." Artemis muttered.

Apollo gave Artemis a sour look that was part teasing but also filled with genuine sorrow.

Hermes was about to speak when all conversation in the room was interrupted by Zeus.

"Brothers, Sisters, children, and other relations, let us gather and have council on this predicament."

Several of the gods rolled their eyes, but listening to the king of the gods was still ingrained, so everyone gathered around the largest table.

When everyone was settled Zeus cleared his throat and began the opening remarks. "I know our mortal flesh binds us to laws we are not used to obeying, but before we resign ourselves to this bloodbath does anyone have ideas on getting out of this situation entirely?"

Ares was quick to speak. "We revolt against them, take em out, right here, right now."

There were a few snickers and shakings of heads.

Zeus sighed. "Ordinarily I would agree with you my son, but an army of 24 youths is unlikely to find any success in a revolution."

"We could sneak out." Hermes put in with a smirk. He was fairly certain he could outrun everyone here if they made a break for it.

"The place is too well guarded." Athena replied in a straightforward manner. "Even the roof has an electrical force field."

"So we're stuck." Hades surmised.

The ex-immortal beings looked at each other.

"We've no choice but to play their game." A light feminine voice said. It was one of the minor goddesses. Hermes couldn't quite remember her name. Black hair… paperwhite skin… oh! Khione, the snow goddess. She used to spend her time a little north of the god's territory, Hermes assumed she had faded before the last war like most of the minor gods and titans, but obviously not.

"May the best god win." Hephaestus said. Hermes looked at his old friend. His young decrepit face so resigned. Hermes put a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe the saying here is: May the odds be ever in your favor." He replied in a fake booming voice.

That got a few laughs.

"Is there any chance we can stop pretending like we don't know each other?" Apollo asked. "What are they going to do, kill us?"

There were murmurs of assent.

Zeus raised a hand for silence. "Final agreement says: we play the game, every man for himself and we assume natural familiarity. All opposed?" There was no response. "Council adjourned."

 **Much longer and much better, am I right? Please comment all thoughts and** **criticism, it's what writers live on.**


End file.
